


Straight Into My Arms (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Spiders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Liam tiene una fuerte reacción cuando ve una araña gigante en el baño.





	Straight Into My Arms (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straight Into My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162419) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



"Oh, mierda", grita Theo, retrocediendo unos pasos de la bañera. Entonces la vio. La araña más grande que ha visto en su vida.

"¿Theo?" Liam llama desde fuera de la puerta. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí", dice Theo. Abre la puerta. "Pero tienes que ver esto".

"¿Ver qué?" Pregunta Liam, entrando a la habitación.

"Eso."

Theo hace un gesto hacia donde la araña todavía está descansando en la pared de la ducha. Espera que Liam se sorprenda. Lo que no espera es que dé un chillido masivo antes de caer hacia atrás. Theo tiene que reaccionar rápidamente para evitar que Liam se caiga al suelo.

Cuando Theo mira hacia abajo y ve que los ojos de Liam están cerrados, suspira. "Menuda ayuda".

Cambia su peso para poder levantar a Liam en sus brazos. Lo lleva hacia la puerta y se vuelve hacia la araña "Regresaré por ti. No vayas a ningún lado ".

Se dirige a la habitación de Liam y le coloca en la cama. Tenía la intención de volver y encargarse de la araña, pero algo le detiene. Liam se ve tan tranquilo en ese momento. Una vista que rara vez se puede ver. Incluso cuando está tranquilo, todavía hay una especie de tensión en los hombros de Liam. Theo tiene que preguntarse cuánto tiempo ha estado allí.

"¿Theo?" Liam murmura, parpadeando hacia él.

Theo sonríe, "Ya era hora de que despertaras".

"¿Despertar?" Pregunta Liam. "¿Que ha pasado? Oh Dios. Espera. La..."

"Te desmayaste ... directamente en mis brazos. Sabes, si querías mi atención no tenías que ir a esos extremos ".

"Cállate", murmura Liam. "No te metas conmigo".

"No lo estoy", dice Theo. "Bueno, no completamente. Siempre te estoy prestando atención. Pero no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado después de ver una araña ".

"¡Era enorme!"

"Oh, lo sé", dice Theo. "Es por eso que te hice mirar. Simplemente no esperaba que colapsaras antes de que pudieras ayudarme a deshacerme de ella ".

"¿Te deshiciste de ella?" Liam le pregunta.

"Aún no. Estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando de ti. Pero voy a..."

Theo se detiene cuando hay un fuerte grito desde el pasillo. Escucha a Jenna maldiciendo antes de que aparezca en la puerta de la habitación de Liam. "¿Puedo conseguir algo de ayuda por favor?"

"¿Con la araña?" Pregunta Liam. "Porque no me voy a acercar a esa cosa".

Jenna pone los ojos en blanco "Bueno, sí, pero más con tu padre. Se acaba de desmayar en el baño."

"Huh. Debe ser de familia", dice Theo.

Liam le da un codazo a Theo en el lado "Cállate".

Jenna parece que está luchando contra una risa, "¿Me estás diciendo que Liam también se desmayó?"

Theo asiente con la cabeza, "Directo a mis brazos".

Jenna sonríe entonces "Bueno, esa es una manera de hacerlo. Aunque esperaba que tuviera el valor y te invitara a salir ".

"¡Mamá!" Se queja Liam.

Theo sonríe, "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Ignórala", le dice Liam.

"¿Que pasa si no quiero?"

"Dios, sabía que eras un imbécil, pero si solo vas a burlarte de mis sentimientos ..."

Se pone de pie, pero Theo le detiene con una mano en su brazo, "No me estoy burlando de ti, Liam. No quiero ignorar lo que dijo tu madre porque estoy de acuerdo con ella ".

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que me invites a salir".

Liam le mira por un momento, "¿En serio?"

"Sí."

Liam le empuja con su brazo libre, "Idiota. ¡Si te gusto, podrías haberme invitado a salir!"

"Tal vez no sabía cómo te sentías", responde Theo. "No lo has hecho exactamente obvio".

"¿Qué? ¿Y tú sí?"

"¡Sí!"

"Ahora solo estás siendo ..."

Theo le besa. En parte para callarle y en parte porque por primera vez sabe que puede. Le gusta Liam. Quiere salir con él.

Liam hace un ruido de sorpresa, antes de relajarse. Sus brazos se mueven para envolver los hombros de Theo mientras le devuelve el beso con entusiasmo.

Theo apenas se entera del cierre de la puerta. Está tan consumido en la sensación y el gusto de Liam. Se ha imaginado tantas veces cómo sería besar a Liam, pero ahora se da cuenta de que nada de eso le hacía justicia. Lo real es mucho mejor.

"¿Mi madre nos acaba de encerrar aquí?", Dice Liam, una vez que se han detenido el tiempo suficiente para respirar.

"Sí", dice Theo, rozando su nariz contra la de Liam.

"Dios, ahora será insoportable", murmura Liam. "Me ha estado presionando para que te invite a salir por semanas".

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?", Theo pregunta. "Quiero decir, además de esperar a que lo haga".

"No quería arruinar las cosas", admite Liam. "Estamos bien ahora y no quería arruinar eso confesando cómo me sentía".

"Nunca podrías arruinar las cosas entre nosotros, Liam".

"Dices eso ahora, pero no me has visto cerca de una serpiente".

Theo se ríe en voz baja "¿Es mejor o peor que tú alrededor de una araña?"

"Peor. Mucho peor."

"¿Qué es peor que desmayarse?"

"No quieres saberlo", dice Liam. Se corrige rápidamente cuando Theo abre la boca. "Está bien, tal vez lo hagas. Pero no vas a averiguarlo ".

"Todavía no", dice Theo.

Liam suspira "Nunca debería haber dicho nada".

"Relájate", le dice Theo. "No es como si fuera a buscar una serpiente o a ponerla en tu cama o algo así".

Los ojos de Liam se abren, "No lo harías".

"No si quiero tener alguna esperanza de estar en tu cama", dice Theo. "Por lo que creo que mis posibilidades se reducirían dramáticamente si hiciera eso".

"Reducir. Desaparecer. La misma cosa."

Theo niega con la cabeza, "Bien, bien, no planeo hacerlo. Solo aceptaré tus miedos ".

"Gracias", Liam sonríe y le besa de nuevo. "¿Entonces a qué le tienes miedo?"

"Nada."

"Theo, tienes que tener miedo de algo".

Theo suspira y apoya su cabeza contra la de Liam, "Tengo miedo de perderte".

Los ojos de Liam se abren, antes de que una mirada de comprensión cruce su cara. "Tengo miedo de perderte también. Pero nada va a pasar. A ninguno de nosotros."

Theo sabe que no va a ser tan fácil. Especialmente con la vida que llevan. Pero también sabe que luchará para mantener a Liam a salvo. Algo le dice que Liam hará lo mismo. Excepto cuando se trate de arañas. Algo que Theo descubre rápidamente cuando Liam de repente grita y salta detrás de él. Theo mira a través de la habitación y ve a la araña junto a la puerta. Oye a Jenna riendo desde algún lugar de abajo y suspira. La vida con los Dunbar-Geyer es ciertamente interesante.


End file.
